


Little Red Riding Keith

by SugarSweetRascal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Inflation, Creampie, Keith is LRRH, Knotting, Lance is the wolf, Little Red Riding Hood AU, M/M, Mating, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Wolf Penis, you know where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarSweetRascal/pseuds/SugarSweetRascal
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived a not-so-little boy named Little Red Riding Keith, and a naughty wolf that found him lost in the woods...
Red Riding Hood AU. Keith's got the hood, Lance is the wolf. You know where this is going. Brothers Grimm? More like Brothers Grimy.Happy (belated) Halloween.





	

Once upon a time, in a galaxy and alternate universe far far away, there lived a not-so-little boy named Little Red Riding Keith. He was handsome and charming on the outside, perhaps a bit rough and sassy on the inside, but lovely all the same. He lived in a quaint little stone cabin at the edge of the woods with his guardian, a beautiful maiden named Allura, because it was convenient for this story. She was lovely and elegant with long hair that shimmered white like the moon, but was also very princessy and commanding, so she had Keith to do all of the shit she didn’t want to do. Such as visit her estranged advisor hermit man person, Coran, whom lived much deeper into the woods.

One dreary fall day, with thick fog hanging below the tree line and a touch of dampness in the air, Allura sent Keith away to visit Coran. She’d filled a basket to the brim with baked goods and breads and salted meats to bring the kooky old hermit, whom apparently she felt couldn’t properly feed himself in the darkness of the woods. Keith clutched the heavy woven basket in one hand, a small lit lantern in the other to help guide him through the forest. Allura had dressed Keith in his best shirt and trousers and tall boots, all a sooty black to match his mullet of hair, and tied a rich burgundy cape round his shoulders to keep out the chill. It was as long as he was tall, barely scraping the wet leaves and mud at his feet. She pulled the red hood up onto his head and gave his forehead a kiss like he was still six years old, and promptly shoved him out the door, slamming and locking it behind him.

She called for him from out a small carved out window. “Remember to stay on the path! And don’t talk to strangers! I wuv you, Keith!” She then promptly slammed the shutters on the window, as well.

“What the fuck.” Said Keith, and began down the rambling gravel path.

The path was full of twists and turns as it descended further into the black unknown of the forest. The flickering from the lantern was meager, but welcome, the only source of light to help Keith find his way in the darkness, sunlight blocked out by the dense brush and foliage of the tall forest surrounding him. The mire of fog all around only made things more difficult. Still, Allura had sent him to visit old Coran today, despite the darkness and weather, so it must have been very important. Keith trudged on.

Further down the path, the glow of distant light could be seen. As Keith got closer, he came upon another’s lantern burning brightly, sat on the stump of a freshly fallen tree. An old friend of the forest, and jolly woodsman named Hunk, was chopping logs at the edge of the path. He was pleased to see Little Red Riding Keith, albeit a bit concerned.

“Hey Hunk,” greeted Keith.

“Keith!” The woodsman set down his ax to greet him, wrapping Keith’s cloaked body in a crushing bear hug. “Fancy meeting you out here, it's been a while! But on a day like this? What’s got you rambling through the woods in the darkness?”

Keith gestured to his heavy basket. “Delivery from Allura, for her friend, Coran.”

Hunk was momentarily mesmerized by the sight of the basket stuffed with goodies, from what he could see of it with the lantern light. He reeled himself and his drooling tongue back in.

“You don’t mean Ol’ Coran the hermit, do you?” Keith nodded, looking confused at Hunk’s alarm. “He lives way far out, Keith, like, _miles._ Are you sure your visit can’t wait?”

Keith thought a moment, remembering Allura slamming every door and shutter behind him when he left. “Yeah, I think it has to be today. ‘Llura seemed pretty certain.” He also expected that if he returned without doing as she asked, he wouldn’t be let back into the house. She did that sometimes. Might as well just do what Allura wanted.

Hunk didn’t look convinced. “I just think you should wait it out, man. Weather might be better tomorrow, right? It’s like, _extra_ super dark in the woods today. I don’t want you to get lost.”

“I won’t get lost,” Keith rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna stick to the path like Allura said. All I need is this lantern to see where my feet are stepping and I’m good.”

Hunk worried his lip. “I’d feel better if I could just come with you. Make sure you got there all right. But I’ve gotta finish up this pile or I’ll have nothing for the fireplace tonight…”

“If you’re really that worried, just walk out to Coran’s yourself when you’re finished chopping. You can check that I got there alright.”

“But what if you didn’t make it? What if you’re not there, what then?”

“I’ll be there, Hunk. I’m not a child, I’m not gonna talk to strangers, it’ll be _fine._ ”

Hunk was silent, lip pouting, still not satisfied. “The wolves are out, Keith. They like the darkness best.”

Keith barely held in a groan and a second eye roll. The ‘wolves’ in these woods were hardly anything to worry about. They weren’t exactly canine creatures prowling on all fours. They were pretty humanoid, just with the fuzzy ears and tails of a wolf. They had the claws and some sharp teeth, better sight and smell than a human, and they seemed to like being shirtless. Not exactly frightening. How a weird human-wolf hybrid came to exist, Keith probably didn’t want to know.

“I think I can handle myself.” Said Keith, and began to stroll away.

“Ok, ok! I’ll come by later to check, alright? Be safe!” called Hunk, waving as Keith’s lantern light faded further and further away.

Time passed as Keith trekked on, keeping his eyes cast downwards to watch his boots kick across the gravel pathway. Thick, lumbering trees were all there was to see in any direction. The air grew colder. A gust of wind picked up, catching Keith’s cloak and pulling it in all directions, making it even harder to see. Soon it had wrapped itself around him and his hair blew into his eyes. An especially sharp gust whipped down the path and Keith stumbled and fell a step off the gravel path, basket and lantern scattering. Keith struggled to his hands and knees and tugged the cloak unbound from his limbs. He crawled to his overturned lantern, thankful to have grabbed it and righted it before the oiled leaked out and the flame was lost. He then began the search for each cloth wrapped bread and sweet that had escaped the bedraggled wicker basket.

_Two loaves, a satchel of cookies, a meat pie, and –_ he pawed around the dirt, fingerless gloves soiling, his lantern held close. _The venison, where’s the salted ven -_

“Hey, Red.”

Keith froze on the spot, eyes blowing wide.

Who. The fuck. Was _that_.

Slowly, Keith peered upwards, where a dark form loomed over him in the poor flickers of the lantern. All he could make out were piercing white teeth, light of the lantern glinting off the points of fangs.

The form swept around to be in front of Keith’s fallen form, and Keith held the lantern higher to make out the mysterious person. A man of chestnut hair and tanned flesh, two fuzzy ears poking out from his locks, predatory grin revealing that dangerous mouth full of teeth. He wore nothing put a pair a tattered and torn trousers, slung low on his hips, a gentle gathering of fur at his lower belly that disappearing in a line below the pants. The nails of his fingers and toes looked elongated and sharp as he held a hand out to Keith, clutching a wrapped portion of meat.

“Looking for this?”

His voice was raspy and coarse, yet gave a hint of playfulness, in addition to the smirk on his wolfish face.

Keith carefully reached out to take the meat from the creature. “…Thanks.”

His smirk only widened. “I’m Lance. You got a name, little Red?”

“Keith.” He stumbled out, rising to his feet on shaky legs, transfixed by the sight of the creature before him, and quickly forgetting about the few rules he’d been given.

“ _Keith,_ ” The wolf tried out the name with his growly voice. “What has you in the deep dark woods all by your lonesome, hm? Almost lost your stash and your lantern, there. Maybe you shouldn’t be alone~ ” The wolf, this Lance fellow, began to circle Keith, and Keith thought he felt that bushy, swishing tail brush across him as the wolf paced, but he dared not mention it.

“I’m to visit someone, a friend.” Keith shuffled uncomfortable, thought suddenly crossing his mind that he maybe shouldn’t have announced his plans to the wolf.

“Way out here? Well well well, it’s not that old guy in the cottage, now is it?”

“…I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.”

“I’m right, aren’t I? Why don’t I help you along then, I know the way~ ”

Growing swiftly more uneasy, Keith gently felt for the knife slotted in a sheath off of his belt, and was instantly alarmed to find it empty. He glared to the wolf, finding the glinting dagger in his clawed grip, that devilish smirk becoming quickly irritating.

“That’s _mine_ , wolf. Give it back.”

“Ah ah ah, if we’re going to be _friends_ , you gotta call me by name.”

Keith groaned, hand out expectantly. “Fine, _Lance._ ”

Hardly able to see the wolf’s fast movements, there was suddenly an arm draped around his waist as the wolf pulled Keith snugly to his side, tossing the blade around in the other hand.

“Well, now that we’re _friends_ , you don’t really need a knife, do you? _I_ will protect you on your little journey~ ”

“No thanks.”

“ _C’moooon,_ I’ve got great vision in the dark, you wouldn’t even need this dingy little lantern if I came along.” Suddenly the handle of the lantern was slipped from his grip, as quick and sly as a thief.

“Would you stop stealing my shit?!” Keith growled, making to snatch back his light source.

The wolf laughed to himself and let Keith snatch back his things easily. He gave the boy’s waist a squeeze under his clawed hand and leaned in close to breathe in his scent.

“You smell ravenous, little Red.”

“Don’t _smell_ me!” Keith pushed away from the creature, pulling his red cloak a little closer around him, watching the wolf warily. “I’m leaving. _Good day._ ”

“Aww, but _Keith_ ~ ”

“I said _good day._ Piss off.”

Lance chuckled, watching the boy stomp away down the path. _The hermit’s cottage, huh?_ The mouth-watering scent of him was still caught in Lance’s nose, etched into his brain. He licked his lips, kneeled down and took off in a sprint through the trees. _The cottage it is._

 

It was hard to tell if the sun had set, what with the surrounding darkness and every turn, but Keith had a feeling the day was gone by them time he reached Coran’s dilapidated cottage built into a fallen tree.

He rapped softly on the door and waited. He was greeted only by silence. He knocked harder. Still nothing. Well, he didn’t come all this way to be left outside in the cold, and so Keith invited himself in through the unlocked door.

“Hello?” He called into the home, pulling the hood off his head. “Coran? It’s uh, Keith. I’ve got food from Allura.”

He shut the door behind him, looking around. There wasn’t much furniture in the hermit’s two room home, a small closet on the far wall. A single candle burned on a nearby desk. Keith set down his basket and lantern there, grabbing the candle and beginning to light a few other nubs he could spot sitting here and there in the hut.

The wind whistled wildly outside, and Keith wondered if the man might be in the cottage’s second room and just unable to be hear his entrance over the din. Keith poked his head through the doorway.

An old sagging bed sat against the wall, tattered old quilt bunched up around a form in the middle. Was Coran…sleeping? Keith didn’t think it was _that_ late, despite the darkness. Oh no, the old man wasn’t _sick_ was he?

Keith quickly sat down the candle and stepped to the bedside. He gently reached out to the bundle of quilts, grasping what he thought might be an arm to give the old man a shake. “Coran, hey, are you ill - ”

That didn’t feel like an arm. It didn’t feel like _any_ body part.

Keith ripped the blanket back to reveal no old man, but a tactically placed pile of scraps and clothing meant to look like a body. Some sort of trick? What was going _on_ –

Before he could finish a thought, his feet were off the floor as he was tackled onto the bed from behind. His head hit the mattress roughly, face smushed into the sheet-covered straw padding. A heavy weight laid over his whole body, and hot breath ghosted his neck. Suddenly, wetness joined it.

“Hiya, little Red~ ” grinned the wolf, suckling and nipping the side of Keith’s throat.

“ _You!_ ” Gasped out Keith, unable to curse out the creature out properly with restricted breath from the weight of him. “What are you – _don’t lick me_ \- where’s Coran?!”

“In the closet. Gagged. Tied up.” Lance mumbled against Keith’s neck, as if it was a completely ordinary thing to say. Still laid out on top of him, Lance’s claws dug at the sides of Keith’s hips, tearing off his belt and throwing it across the room before Keith could free a hand to grab his knife. Soon Keith’s arms were wiggled out from under him and pulled to his back, where Keith struggled as he felt them being bound together at the wrists beneath the weight of the wolf.

“What are you _doing?_ Get off of me!”

Lance pushed up onto his hands and knees to relieve his weight and let the boy breath, satisfied that his binding with the scrap of cloth he’d found amongst the old man’s filth would hold. Keith remained face down on the bed, struggling to flip over without the use of his hands. Lance gave a tug on his shoulder to aide him in turning onto his back, then quickly settled back down onto him, bodies flush. His grin in the pale candle light was absolutely smug.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?! You tied me up?” Spat Keith, struggling with his legs, hoping to knee or kick the beast in the crotch. Lance didn’t seem concerned, smile still wolfish and dangerous. His ears were pricked high, fluffy tail swishing behind him playfully.

“Didn’t anyone ever warn yah that the forest is _dangerous_ , little Red?” The creature seemed very proud of himself. _Only everyone in my life ever,_ thought Keith. Though the distinct extra warning from hours before came wafting to the forefront of his find. ‘ _The wolves are out, Keith.’ Fuck it, Hunk, you were very, very right._

A tickle at his navel brought Keith back to the moment at hand, the wolf’s long nails barely scratching his flesh as he was already finished unbuttoning his ebony shirt. The creature paused a moment, lifting his upper body from Keith’s, seeming to realize that after undoing all those buttons, the garment couldn’t be removed with Keith’s hands tied. He tore the shirt off completely with a yelp from Keith.

“ _Jesus,_ ” Keith exclaimed, fighting with an extra fervor beneath the wolf boy. “What do you _want_ from me?!”

The wolf leaned in close, breath billowing over Keith’s face, and licked his greedy lips. “ _It’s mating season.”_

Keith froze beneath him. “ _It’s November!_ ”

“So I’m a bit early,” Lance snickered, “Just means I get to keep you to fuck even longer!~”

“LIKE HELL YOU WIL – ” His threat was cut off by dry, hot lips sealing his own, and clawed hand clutching his jaw with bruising force.

The hold on his face grappled and pulled, forcing his jaw open so a darting tongue could force into Keith’s mouth. Lance tasted all of him, relentless, trying to pull any sort of noise from Keith. He sucked on Keith’s tongue while his free hand wedged between their bodies, pushing Keith’s thigh to the side so he could be nestled safely between Keith’s legs and out of danger from a kick. Snuggled securely between the boy’s legs, groin to groin, Lance started to grind. _That_ got Keith to make some noise.

Lance finally released Keith’s lips, licking away the saliva trailed down his chin with glee. “You’re getting it now, little Red~”

“Fuck you and your mating season, moron, I’m a _guy!_ ”

The bulge in his trousers becoming more evident, Lance continued to grind, rolling his eyes playfully. “I don’t actually _want_ pups,” he scolded, scenting down Keith’s neck, breathing the intoxicating smell of the boy. “But the urge is still there, for the _mating_. And you smell delectably mateable.”

 “The FUCK does that mean?”

“Well, bare bones, means you smell so good I wanna stick my dick in, pups or not.” Another lascivious grin, followed quickly by an extra hard roll of hips. Despite himself, Keith let slip a gasped moan, and the wolf took it gladly as word to proceed.

Keith’s trousers and small clothes were down his legs before he could blink, caught only from coming off entirely by the knee high boots tied up his calves. Open to the cold, damp air, his member twitched visibly, half hard against his thigh. The wolf sat up, straddling the top of Keith’s thighs, and shucked his own trousers down. Keith’s eyes followed the trail of dark fur down his belly to the swatch of curls above his cock. Lance’s member seemed much more excited to be freed. He stroked it lazily, coaxing it stiffer as a pearl loomed fatter from the tip, dripping onto Keith’s belly.

“Now,” he began, cock rigid as he let go, rummaging in through the scraps and cloth around them on the bed. He pulled out a small jar of what appeared to be a salve or cream, likely an opportunistic find amongst Coran’s things. “Are you gonna be a good little mate, or do I have to flip you?”

Keith wiggled beneath him, arms aching and numb as they were bound and squished under his own weight. He glared back and forth between the pot of salve and Lance’s sly expression. With the nastiest look he could muster, he spat, the glob of saliva striking the beast on the jaw and dripped down his chest.

“Rude.” Lance wiped off the spittle and set down the salve. Suddenly, fingers tore at the ruby cloak’s ties at Keith’s neck. As the cape dropped beneath his shoulders, Keith was roughly flipped back onto his front. A hand on the back of his neck kept his head pressed into the velvet of his cloak on the mattress, while his hips were yanked upwards until his knees held the weight of his ass in the air.

Fingers smoothed and pulled taunt the skin of his cheeks, a long nailed thumb ghosting over his hole. Keith twitched and grunted, trying to look behind him. Lance caught his eye and smirked, giving his ass a loud smack.

Wettened fingers were suddenly at his puckered entrance, lathered in the mysterious salve, rubbing a few quick circles before a clawed digit pressed inside. Keith clenched right down to his toes, trying to force the intruder out, but it only served to harm him as he felt the claw inside pressed dangerously by his inner walls. He’d get himself sliced open if he kept resisting on the wolf’s fingers. Keith regretfully forced himself to stop, trying to relax every muscle he had tensed.

The beast was pleased, adding a second finger to the relaxing hole. “Now there’s a good boy, little Red.”

“ _Don’t patronize me._ ” Keith snarled.

The fingers pumped in and out of him, spreading this way and that, pushing deep and curling dangerously with their claws, scraping his inner flesh, just on the edge of pain. When a third was inserted, Keith began to worm beneath the hand at his neck.

“ _Impatient~_ ” Lance jeered, sliding out his fingers and wiping them on a scrap of cloth. He let go of Keith’s neck and stood to his knees, thighs flush with the backs of Keith’s, and scooped out another serving of salve, lathering his weeping cock.

He folded himself over the boy, completely laying over Keith’s back and bound arms, and mounted him like the animal he was. A hand helped guide his cockhead through the ring of muscle, and he slowly wedged his way in from there. Keith was deliciously tight around his engorged cock, and moments after bottoming out he steadied on his knees and pulled half way out slowly, beginning a series of shallow thrusts.

Keith had his bottom lip trapped between teeth and grunted with each thrust inside. His hair was spilled across his face, the beast’s breaths hot on his neck, so close.

There was a sudden explosion of pain searing at the joint of Keith’s neck and shoulder, his eyes bursting open in shock. Rich brown hair and a twitching ear ticked the side of Keith’s face as he cried out in pain. Slowly, he felt the sharpness pulling out of his flesh and Lance moved his face back, teeth glimmering wetly in the low lighting, a dribble of crimson down his chin. He licked it away, grinning.

“You fucking _bit me?_ ” Keith cried out between gasps.

“I marked you.” Lance pulled his length out even further, ramming back in roughly. “Since you’re _mine_ now, everyone should know it.”

Lance’s thrusts came harder now, pulling out all but the head before stuffing back in. Keith was bounced forward with each re-entry, the wolf’s hip bones bashing into his ass with each meeting. The sound of slick sliding and flesh slapping became loud enough to drown out the howling wind outside, at least to the occupants in the room.

Keith’s arms suddenly loosened, the wolf slicing away at the cloth bindings until his arms were free. The fell limply to Keith’s sides, numb but tingling as they regained strength and feeling.

“Get up, c’mon, little Red,” the wolf chided, voiced sounding a bit strained. Keith slowly bore weight on his forearms as the feeling returned, until he was able to properly raise onto his gloved hands and knees, Lance still railing him without mercy. “ _Good boy._ ”

A warm hand quickly clenched and twisted a handful of Keith’s blackened hair, and his head was tugged back with a moan, spine arching deliciously. The other tanned hand gripped Keith’s hip possessively, pulling his ass back to meet each thrust.

A foreign heat and added stretch slowly made itself known. Keith felt like something was growing inside of his channel, swelling, filling more than before.

“Wh…what is _that?_ ” he managed to gasp out.

Without needing description, Lance grinned smugly. “My knot.”

“Y… _what?_ ”

“My cock swells up at the base…” He grunted out between thrusts. “Til’ I can’t pull out anymore. So I can fill yah full of pups and you can’t get away~”

Keith let out a horrendously pathetic whine as the hand from his hip wrapped around his forgotten cock. It twitched appreciatively in the wolf’s grip as he tugged it ruthlessly, urging Keith to cum first. Then Lance shifted the angle of his hips and something deep inside of Keith sparked, sending electric shocks down all his limbs each time it was grazed.

Slick fingers jerking him off, mind numbing feeling of the knot growing and filling him over the limit, Keith came with a broken moan, hips fucking forward with the wolf’s pounding thrusts, cum splattering on his ruby cloak beneath him.

“Good little mate. Good bitch.” Lance groaned out, latching on to suck purple on top of his bloodying neck punctures. With a few more deep thrust, the knot had completely sealed Keith’s entrance and Lance could only grind shallowly into his heat before he came hard. The spurts were searing hot, deep inside, and they just kept on coming. Keith's mind clouded with delirium but still surprised when he felt more and more cum filling him. Lance was white knuckled and gasping, rocking shallowly inside of him. Keith felt like he was bursting with seed when finally the shots ebbed away and Lance let out a deep bellied groan, collapsing on top of him and forcing Keith down flat to the bed.

Lance was a crushing weight on top of Keith for a few moments as he regained feeling in his limbs, finally rolling onto his side with arms wrapped around Keith, pulling him right along with him. His arms were tight around Keith’s waist and he snuggled his face into the crook of Keith neck, licking appreciatively at his marking. Hips were still pressed tightly to Keith's ass, hardly an ounce of separation possible before the sharp twang of pain and deep seated pull reminded them they were locked together by the knot.

Keith absentmindedly rested his hands on top of Lance’s as they were wrapped around him. He looked over his shoulder at the beast, his new _mate._

“I’m not a bitch.” He mumbled stubbornly.

“Don’t take it like _that,_ little Red.” Lance nuzzled him playfully. “I meant bitch as in, y’know, a female wolf. My mate.”

“I’m not a female. Or a wolf!”

“You’ve got my knot buried up your ass, little Red.” He sneered. “So, pretty much…”

There was suddenly a loud thump and a couple heavy footsteps. Before either bedmate could react, the burly woodsman Hunk barreled through the door, looking alarmed and disheveled.

“Keith, are you in here?! I said I’d come check on you and where’s Coran and – ”

The lumbering man froze, hand still gripping the door frame, eyes blown wide as saucers in the glinting candlelight, taking in the scene of Keith naked and being spooned by a grinning wolf on a sagging bed.

Without a word, he gently turned and left, front door heard latching behind him.

“Hunk, _WAIT_ – ” Keith moved to lift off the bed and chase the woodsman, but had barely flinched out of the wolf’s embrace before both mates howled, unable to move an ounce. Lance clambered his arms around Keith to pull him as snug as he could to his chest again.

“ _You can’t,_ still knotted, remember?” Lance seethed, pain ebbing away.

“How long ‘til this thing can come out of me?”

“Mmm, about half an hour? Give or take.”

“Are you _fucking kidding me –_ ”

Lance re-snuggled his face into Keith’s neck. “Can’t wait to take you back to the pack, little Red. So many things to show you, you’ll have to meet everyone – man they’ll be _so jealous_ when they see my mark on you, knowing Lance fucking _scored_ – ”

“Take me _where?_ I wanna go home, you creep!”

“I’m not a creep, I’m your mate now, and you're my bitch~”

“I’m not a _BITCH_ – ”

Lance dropped his hold down to Keith’s lower belly, grinning as he pressed on the gentle swell that Keith hadn’t noticed before.

“What is _that?_ ”

“Pups.”

“ _I’M A GUY._ ”

“Kidding! Well, sorta. It’s my cum. There’s a lot of it. That’ll be fun coming out.”

 

Lance brought Keith home to the wolf pack, and he was right, the other guy wolves were _totally_ jealous.

Keith eventually made it back to Allura’s little cabin, Lance at his side, long enough to say goodbye and grab his things. Allura gave him a knowing wink, and she and Lance exchanged a pointing of finger guns.

Hunk never spoke of what he saw again.

Coran eventually untied himself and got out of the closet.

Keith never heard his first name again, called ‘Little Red’ or other nasty bedroom names for the rest of forever.

And they all lived fuckingly ever after.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Halloween, kittens! Now you all know what you wanna dress as for next year! Or cosplay it. That'd be cool. You're welcome~
> 
> If I had any artistic talent I'd draw the SHIT out of this
> 
> ~ Rascal


End file.
